A successful hip replacement or arthroplasty procedure results, in part, from selection of prosthetic joint components that are dimensioned and positioned to correspond with the anatomy of a particular patient. The component selection process may include a pre-operative analysis of joint images. The component selection process also may include temporary fixation of one or more provisional components to a bone prior to permanent fixation of the prosthetic. These provisional components may be referred to as “trials,” “trial heads,” or “trial prostheses.” After a satisfactory trial prosthesis is found, it is removed and replaced with a permanent prosthesis of the same dimensions.